1. Field
The following description relates to a printed circuit board and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the development of electronic devices, the printed circuit board has evolved to be lightweight, thin, and small in size. As the circuit board becomes thinner, the board itself has decreased stiffness, causing defects due to warpage issues when components or chips are mounted thereon. To reduce warpage, materials having high stiffness can be used to manufacture a printed circuit board.